Prohibido
by Cerezo de flor
Summary: La sangre de Sakura era lo único que podría salvarle la vida, Sasuke lo sabía y por lo mismo la necesitaba pero no iba a admitirlo, no cuando había sido ella misma quien lo había maldecido. Ella lo había chantajeado para conseguir lo que deseaba pero no lo había elegido como su futura presa, él se le acercó y ahora tendría que pagar el precio de su decisión
1. Chapter 1

-Comencé a besarla con más intensidad, había estado con un sinfín de mujeres pero Sakura era realmente hermosa

-Sigue Sasuke- Casi ordenó mientras apretaba más mi manó contra su pecho, mostrándome el ritmo en el que debía tocarla. Lamió mi boca mientras me regalaba una sonrisa traviesa y comenzó darme besos lentos sobre la barbilla

Llevé mis manos a sus bragas y se las bajé con habilidad, ella respingó pero no me detuvo y yo no pude evitar reír ante su nerviosismo

-Sasuke- gimió la peli rosa mientras yo la acariciaba, su parte sensible ya estaba húmeda debido a mi tacto. Iba a decirle algo pero su risa seca me detuvo, tomó mi mano y la apartó de golpe, con un rápido movimiento ya se encontraba sobre mí- vasta de juegos- susurró mientras con sus manos sujetaba las mías

-¿Qué haces?- Intenté soltarme pero fue imposible, era increíblemente fuerte. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y no entender lo que estaba pasando estaba volviéndome loco

- Mantén los ojos abiertos, esto te dolerá un poco- agachó su cabeza hasta el nivel de mi cuello y no pasó mucho cuando sentí su lengua recorrerme, de un momento a otro un dolor muy agudo me embargó y sentí como algo raspó traspasándome la piel ¿Ella estaba mordiéndome?

El cuello comenzó a arderme pero poco a poco empecé a relajarme, mis músculos dejaron de contraerse y todo empezó a carecer de sentido. Era una forma de placer que nunca había experimentado, algo similar a cuando me había drogado en último año de escuela por un desafío

Sus labios se apretaron contra mi piel y de un momento a otro todo se volvió borroso

Capítulo 1: Sin conocernos

No podía parar, su sangre era realmente deliciosa. Sentía su ritmo cardiaco en la garganta mientras lo drenaba, su corazón parecía un tambor siguiendo un acelerado compás que de pronto empezó a volverse más fuerte, el sonido era descoordinado al principio pero luego pareció tomar ritmo con mis propias pulsaciones

El latir de nuestros corazones era el mismo, nunca había experimentado una situación parecida ¿Por qué sonaban juntos? Era imposible, ilógico, carente de razón y por lo mismo empecé a tener algo de miedo

Intenté apartarme, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y no podía evitar estar asustada. Debía separarme de él y matarlo ¡Punto, solo eso! Pero no podía detenerme, su sangre era embriagadora

Idiota- lo maldije una y mil veces, si él se hubiese alejado cuando aun podía no estaríamos pasando por esta situación. No fue difícil seducirlo y llevarlo a una habitación en la que estaríamos los dos solos. Tan solo con verlo supe que clase de hombre era: guapo, inteligente y con dinero ¡un maldito mujeriego!

Pero sus malos hábitos le saldrían muy caros, yo iba a acabar con su maravillosa vida

Flasback:

_-Ino ¿Por qué una discoteca?- le pregunté enarcando una ceja_

_-Sakura- me nombró mirándome como si fuese algún espécimen raro de otra galaxia- ¿es en serio? A veces me haces dudar…_

_-¿Dudar?- repetí sin comprenderla_

_-Dudar de que puedes pensar ¿es que eres boba?- me insultó rodando los ojos- es muy claro el por qué_

_-Cerda- mascullé dándole la espalda- explícate quieres_

_-En una discoteca hay miles de hombres jóvenes en busca de una aventura ¿correcto?- cuestionó con un tono maternal que me resultó de lo más molesto, asentí incitándola a continuar- nosotras somos preciosas_

_-Sí, ya lo sé, pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver con…?_

_-Caerán rápido- prosiguió sin prestarme atención- disfrutaremos un rato de ellos y luego nos alimentamos_

_-Podríamos hacer lo mismo en algún callejón- comenté alzándome de hombros- incluso sería más seguro para nosotras. Comeríamos lo mismo ¿no?_

_-Sí pero no nos divertiríamos_

_-¿Es que se te antoja bailar?- fruncí el ceño_

_-No me refería a ese tipo de diversión- gruñó exasperada- quiero acostarme con mi presa ¿entiendes? Hace tanto que no duermo con un hombre ¡me estoy volviendo loca!_

_-En un callejón…_

_-Ya sé, ya sé- me interrumpió- solo que no quiero a un borracho, necesito un galán esta noche ¡quiero sentirme deseada por un chico de los buenos! A este paso incluso olvidaré lo que se siente un buen sexo_

_-¿A quien vas a elegir?- le pregunté señalando a las futuras opciones- ¿guapos, bien vestidos, buenos bailarines?- Ni siquiera se dignó en responderme, salió corriendo de la nada dejándome con las palabras en la boca ¡maldita cerda! _

_Ino Yamanaka, mi alocada mejor amiga, siempre se salía con la suya. Con unos ojos azules grandiosos, una piel nívea perfecta, un cabello rubio sedoso y un cuerpo de ensueño, podía conquistar a quien le placiese _

_La vi alejarse persiguiendo a un pelinegro que seguramente se convertiría en su próxima presa, parecía flotar mientras corría con su corto vestido azul oscuro de escote pronunciado. Reí y me acomodé un poco el vestido rosa corto sobre la rodilla que llevaba, tenía la espalda descubierta y un pequeño escote que disimulaba muy bien mi no muy grande busto_

_Entré a la discoteca y comencé a buscarla entre la gente, una mano llamó mi atención_

_-Sakura, aquí- gritó la Yamanaka y yo me quejé mentalmente por su alboroto mientras me dirigía hacia ella_

_-¿Qué?- le gruñí molesta_

_-Te presento a Naruto- sonrió mientras me señalaba a un rubio apuesto de ojos azules, era alto y algo bronceado, llevaba ropa casual pero aun con ello se le notaba claramente el buen cuerpo que tenía. Era sin duda un buen partido pero no de mi tipo, no emanaba ese aire de control que yo buscaba siempre en mis presas _

_-Hola- saludó sonriente, parecía muy amigable- Sakura ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, ese es mi nombre- respondí y el sonrió de nuevo, no pude evitar devolverle el gesto_

_-Ino me ha hablado muy bien de ti- comentó rascándose la nuca nerviosamente- te tiene mucho aprecio al parecer_

_-¿Se conocían de antes?- pregunté estupefacta, los dos rieron confundiéndome_

_-No- me contestó la rubia- nos conocimos hace unos cinco minutos_

_-Pero…_

_-Me agradó mucho, por eso le hablé de ti- me interrumpió aclarándome las dudas_

_-Se llevan tan bien y se acaban de conocer- le dije a modo de regaño, ella pareció no captar la indirecta. Yo sabía que Ino no lo dañaría, al parecer le parecía un buen tipo_

_Recuérdalo- pensé desesperada porque me comprendiera sin necesidad de palabras- nosotras no podemos tener amigos humanos_

_-Me agradó su forma de ser, me recuerda a la mía- se defendió indicándome infantilmente la lengua_

_-No creo que…_

_-¿A que parecemos hermanos?- preguntaron los dos, y fue muy raro porque lo hicieron al mismo tiempo. Los dos rubios estallaron en carcajadas por la coincidencia_

_-Ahí estás- escuché que alguien decía por lo que alcé mi rostro para mirar como un azabache realmente apuesto se dirigía hacia nosotros_

_-Era él- me susurró Ino casi inaudiblemente, como si el aire le faltara- a él lo estaba buscando_

_-¿Al dobe?- preguntó Naruto antes de soltar una risa ruidosa- ¿en serio?_

_-¿Lo conoces?- preguntamos las dos al unísono_

_-Claro, es mi mejor amigo- Contestó divertido- es algo tedioso ¿saben? Siempre que conozco alguna chica, ella termina queriendo saber de Sasuke_

_-Tienes que presentármelo ¿entiendes?- Ino lo haló hacia si con una sonrisa macabra- o te mato_

_-Vale, vale- prometió el rubio algo intimidado- pero no me asfixies _

_-Muévete Uzumaki- le ordenó el recién llegado a nuestro nuevo amigo, ignorándonos por completo _

_-Este amargado es Sasuke y está soltero- nos lo presentó con una sonrisa picara _

_-Soltero y guapo ¿eh? Yo puedo arreglar eso- coqueteó Ino dejándome con la boca abierta, ella era directa cuando tomaba algo de confianza pero nunca cuando recién conocía a alguien _

_Él no dijo nada y debido a su silencio llamó mucho más mi atención, dejé de mirarme los zapatos intimidada y me fijé en sus facciones. Sasuke era incluso más guapo y alto que Naruto, su cabello era azabache con ciertos reflejos que tendían a lo azul y sus ojos negros no podían ser más enigmáticos y profundos de lo que ya eran_

_-Ino- la regañé cuando sin vergüenza ella lo sujetó del brazo y lo apegó a su persona_

_-Hump- miró a la rubia y luego clavó su vista en mí. Tenía la mejor cara de póker que había visto en toda mi vida- ¿Y ustedes son?_

_-Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka- nos presenté sin poder apartar mis orbes de los suyos. Sonrió de lado y frunció las cejas de repente, como si estuviera meditando si hacer o no un próximo movimiento, se soltó del agarre de mi amiga y caminó hacia mí con las manos en los bolsillos- ¿bailas?_

_Quise responderle pero solo logré mover mi cabeza de arriba abajo _

_-¡Sai!- gritó de repente Naruto mientras respondía el saludo de un pálido chico de cabello oscuro que venía hacia nosotros. Ino miró al extraño y sonrió para si misma_

_-Solo por hoy te dejó al más guapo, disfrútalo porque no volverá a pasar- me susurró Ino mientras corría hacia el tal Sai y lo arrastraba a la pista de baile_

_Los seguimos, Sasuke y yo, comenzando a bailar muy apegados hasta que rozó con la punta de sus dedos mi trasero, respingué y aparté su mano disimuladamente_

_-¿Sakura?- escuché que me llamaba por lo que alcé mi rostro para mirar el suyo. Sonrió mientras me tomaba de la cintura, me besó de repente y luego se apartó tan deprisa como se había acercado- ¿Cuánto más me piensas hacer esperar? _

_-¿Disculpa?- exclamé sin comprenderlo, estaba algo ida debido al beso_

_-Hacerte la difícil no va a funcionar- dijo alzándose de hombros y supe exactamente a que se refería ¡maldito engreído!- te tendré en mi cama tarde o temprano_

_¡Eso si que era nuevo! Este muchacho hablaba del sexo como si se tratara del clima _

_-Eres muy perceptivo- le seguí el juego ¡no tenía nada de malo innovar! tal vez hacer las cosas como las hacía Ino resultarían más divertidas que solo alimentarme de su sangre. Mientras más rápido menos tiempo gastaba, me apegué a él y Sasuke no tardó en besarme posesivamente- aquí no- lo aparté suavemente mientras miraba a toda la gente que nos rodeaba_

_El azabache frunció el entrecejo y me guió hacia una de las habitaciones, tocó la puerta y al no obtener respuesta la abrió para que entráramos_

_-Estamos solos- musitó roncamente cerrando la puerta_

_-Así parece- susurré intentando sonar sensual. Me empujó haciéndome caer sobre la suave cama y subió sobre mí sin ponerme su peso, lamió mi cuello y comenzó a desabrochar mi vestido-¿Cuánto cuesta la habitación?- le pregunté con la respiración entrecortada, él pareció sorprenderse por mi pregunta pero yo tenía mis razones para formularla, luego de matarlo tendría que dejar el dinero sobre la cama ¿no? Hasta los vampiros teníamos modales inculcados a palazos _

_-Pagare yo, no te preocupes- se sacó la camisa y me arrebató el brasier con una maestría propia de un galán_

_-Quiero saberlo- insistí_

_-Esta discoteca es de mi familia, no nos costará nada- refunfuñó mostrándome que le irritaba nuestra charla. Me besó de nuevo y luego mordió mi oreja de improvisto, tuve que morderme el labio para no gemir… eso pareció molestarle-Dilo_

_-¿El qué?- pregunté_

_-Di mi nombre- murmuró recorriendo mi espalda con su mano extendida_

_-Ni loca_

_-¿en serio?- dijo retador, sonrió mientras llevaba su mano a mi pecho para apretarlo suavemente_

_-¿Eso es todo?- me burlé con la respiración acelerada. Rio para luego llevar su boca a mi seno olvidado, lamió y succionó mi pezón haciéndome estremecer _

Los recuerdos del comienzo de esa noche me invadieron y mi garganta comenzó a doler, puse toda mi fuerza de voluntad para lograr alejarme de Sasuke

Estaba desmayado, y así dormido como estaba se veía realmente inofensivo; me aparté de la cama, su sangre comenzaba a tentarme de nuevo

-¿Sakura?- llamó Ino desde el otro lado de la puerta, quité el seguro para que entrara- debemos irnos

-¿Eh?

-Sai ya está muerto- se explicó relamiéndose los labios- Naruto esta buscándolo y si lo encuentra pronto estaremos en problemas ¡vámonos ya!

-Entiendo- Asentí mientras me vestía

-¿Es que eres retardada o qué?- Explotó de repente- aun sigue vivo ¡tonta!

-Lo sé- suspiré y ella pareció relajarse

-Te admiro querida, yo no habría podido "hacer eso" sin morderlo ¿esta dormido? Mira que lo dejaste exhausto- me guiñó un ojo picaronamente- te entiendo, supongo que aun bombón como este se lo debe querer para más de una noche ¿tan bien te lo hizo?

-Yo no…

Al ver mi cara ella pareció entender la situación, frunció el ceño y hasta se puso roja de la rabia

-No lo habrás mordido ¿o si?- sus ojos destellaban fuego

-Sí pero…

-¡Sabes bien que en ese caso no podemos dejarlo vivo!- me gritó caminando hacia Sasuke

-Déjalo ya, Ino- la aparté del azabache- estaba tan borracho que no recordará nada, en serio- mentí deseando por mi bien que al despertar él pensara que todo había sido acto de su imaginación, el chico parecía ser de los que se divertían sin medir las consecuencias así que probablemente pensaría que lo de la mordida había sido acto del alcohol o de alguna droga

-Bien, aunque la responsabilidad es toda tuya ¿vale?

-Sí- acepté corriendo de la habitación siendo seguida por la rubia

No recordará nada- intenté convencerme- maldición ¿por qué no solo lo maté?

Tenía suerte el engreído ese


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¿Uchiha?

_-No me dejes. Si te marchas, gritaré- La peli rosa lloraba apretando una mano en el pecho, sobre el corazón _

_-Sakura, muchas gracias- susurró el azabache apareciendo detrás de Haruno para dormirla con un golpe en la nuca_

-Mi vestido ¡¿Qué le pasó?!- Gritó el muchacho de ojos negros y fue ahí que la oji jade se dio cuenta que estaba dormida. Se despertó de golpe por los alaridos de Ino que continuaban resonando en toda la casa y frunció el ceño ¡Aún estaba cansada! ¿Por qué rayos hacían tanto escándalo?

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- gruñó Sakura saliendo de su habitación en pijama

-¡Tenten volvió a usar mi vestido!- masculló Ino con rabia- esa tonta- soltó, insultante como siempre

-¿Lo tomó sin tu permiso?- le preguntó Haruno sorprendida. La vez anterior Ama había preguntado antes de utilizar la prenda de la rubia

-Oh no, ese no es el problema ¡Lo usó para limpiar la mesa!- gritó histérica- Ahora esta lleno de manchas

-Ino, lo siento, pensé que era una manta cualquiera- se defendió la castaña, avergonzada

-¡Ni siquiera parece una manta!- Bufó abrazando fuertemente el vestido

-Anoche estaba oscuro- susurró Tenten cabizbaja- tenía que limpiar la mesa, pensé que era una de las tantas telas que usas para confeccionar y creí que no importaría. Ya sabes que mi vista no es nada buena y…

-No sirve de nada pelear- interrumpió Sakura masajeándose la sien

-Chicas- dijo una pelirroja alta de ojos color sangre entrando a la sala de estar con pasos firmes y elegantes- Hay nueva misión

-Karin sama, buenos días- dijo Tenten haciendo una leve reverencia que fue seguida de la de Ino.

Ama vivía con Haruno y Yamanaka desde hace tiempo, por lo general nunca causaba problemas ¡Era de más respetuosa!, tenía los ojos y el cabello de un color castaño claro y era muy bonita a pesar de que siempre andaba con dos moñitos en la cabeza que la hacían ver algo infantil

-¿De qué trata?- cuestionó Sakura algo fastidiada por la presencia de Karin

-¿Es que no tienes modales?- farfulló la pelirroja, acomodándose los lentes- tu humor está peor que el de costumbre al parecer

Haruno frunció el seño y la oji roja rió con ganas.

-¿Cuál es la misión?- preguntó Ino serenamente

-La misión consiste en matar a una nueva presa- Karin se enderezó mostrando que era un poco más alta que las demás, su largo cabello le llegaba hasta poco antes de su trabajado trasero y sus curvas eran dignas de envidia, sería perfecta a ojos de cualquier hombre si no fuera tan ruidosa- Pagarán muy bien si lo conseguimos

-¿De cuanto hablamos?- preguntó Ino interesada. Por lo general, la rubia casi nunca tomaba el "trabajo" en serio pero habiendo una buena suma de por medio las cosas eran totalmente distintas

-Mucho, créeme- musitó Karin sin querer soltar toda la información de pura gana- lo que deben saber es que no será nada fácil, hay un gran problema

-¿Problema?- repitió Tenten con el semblante serio

-El objetivo pertenece a una familia muy importante, el dinero es lo que más les sobra- respondió con los labios apretados- tienen varios guardaespaldas resguardándolos

-Déjame adivinar- musitó Sakura rodando los ojos- algunos de ellos son vampiros ¿cierto?

Karin asintió

-Los Uchiha no saben eso, según lo que me han informado desconocen nuestra existencia- explicó refiriéndose a toda la raza- Tenemos esa ventaja, al principio la presa va a subestimarnos

-Si están tan bien cuidados ¿Cómo pretendes qué…?

-Somos fuertes, será pan comido- interrumpió Ino a Tenten- hemos hecho cosas más complicadas

-No es bueno confiarse- musitó Karin entregándoles un uniforme a cada una- Shaki tiene un plan

-¿Y es?- suspiró Sakura impacientemente

-Tenemos que conseguir trabajo donde los Uchiha- respondió lentamente, queriendo fastidiar a la peli rosa- Prepárense bien para la entrevista, según dicen son muy exigentes… en especial el mayor, Itachi

-¿De lo que sea?- preguntó Ino con una mueca de desagrado- ¿creen que quieran guardaespaldas mujeres?- soltó esperanzada

-Deben de ser machistas- comentó Tenten alzándose de hombros- aunque si les retas a un combate y les ganas a muchos de sus protectores, seguramente te contratarían

-Sabrían lo que somos, los otros vampiros sospecharían- objetó Sakura fijando la mirada en la pared blanquecina ¿Por qué Uchiha le sonaba?

-Esperen un momento- exclamó Ino pegando saltitos- ¿Itachi Uchiha?

-Sí- afirmó Karin con una ceja alzada- ¿por?

-Uchiha- repitió la Yamanaka, saboreando cada sílaba- es el nombre del nuevo banco en el centro ¿cierto?

-¡¿Ellos son los dueños?!- gritó Tenten emocionada de repente- leí en una revista que los dos hermanos son realmente guapos

-Lo son- les aclaró la pelirroja y las dos chicas empezaron a festejar en silencio- incluso tienen una cadena de hoteles, Station si no me equivoco

-¿Debemos matarlos? Pero si suena a que son famosos en el mundo de la farándula- habló Sakura frunciendo el ceño- ¿eso no podría traernos problema? Hemos matado gente rica pero no muy conocida públicamente

-Y son peligrosos- acotó Karin mostrándoles que las cosas eran aun más difíciles de lo que ya parecían- Shaki dice que debemos de tener mucha cautela

-¿Los conoce?- preguntó Ino con los ojos abiertos exageradamente

-Solo al menor, según entendí- asintió alzándose de hombros- ¡Dijo que son realmente guapos!

¿Guapos?- pensó Sakura algo ida de la conversación, de pronto la imagen de cierto azabache recorrió su mente. Incluso había soñado de nuevo que lloraba por aquel desconocido, definitivamente estaba volviéndose loca

-Es imposible que sean como él- susurró recordando lo apuesto que era el amigo del tal ¿Nakuro? ¿Naturo? Ah, sí, Naruto

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Karin mirándola como si se tratara de un bicho raro- ¿de que hablas?

Sakura se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta

-¿De quien hablas?- la codeó Ino interesada

-De… de nadie- movió las manos nerviosamente de un lado al otro

-¡Ah! No me digas que lo has vuelto a soñar ¿en serio?- se burló la Yamanaka y meneó la cabeza negativamente

-Ino- la regañó la peli rosa para que se callara

-¿Es un sí?- la rubia sonrió picarona

-¡Ino!- volvió a reprenderla Sakura

-¿De quién hablan?- se interesó Tenten

-De nadie- cortó Haruno mirando a la oji azul amenazadoramente

(…)

-¡Esta casa es inmensa!- Gritó Ino contemplando ensimismada la mansión Uchiha

-¿Casa?- repitió Karin con indignación- ¡Castillo querrás decir! Aquí yo me sentiría una verdadera princesa

Escucharon a alguien carraspear a sus espaldas y todas dieron la vuelta lentamente para mirar al hombre alto de traje que al parecer volvía del trabajo

-Buen día ¿Desean algo?- preguntó una voz muy masculina que les erizó el vello de la nuca

-No puede ser- soltó Sakura cubriéndose la boca avergonzada ¡El sujeto era muy parecido al chico de la discoteca con el que aun seguía soñando!

Ino rió, probablemente adivinando lo que su amiga pensaba. Eran casi idénticos solo que el hombre frente a ellas era más alto y llevaba el cabello largo atado en una coleta, parecía unos cuantos años mayor que las chicas y tenía notables ojeras bajo los ojos

-Buscamos trabajo- susurró Sakura, en voz baja

-Tenemos mucho personal- habló el desconocido con algo de pena- lo siento, no hay lugar

-Lo hacemos todo a la perfección- afirmó Karin de pronto

La puerta de mental se abrió en dos y una voz que sonaba molesta se hizo presente

-¿Por qué tardas tanto en entrar?- era un hombre y por lo que oían parecía carecer de paciencia

-Olvidé las llaves- se disculpó el que la pelirroja reconoció como Itachi Uchiha

-En el auto- volvió a discutir el hombre a sus espaldas- si no insistieras en ir a pie…

-Vale hermanito, deja de ser tan impaciente- lo interrumpió sintiéndose reprendido

-Hump- se cruzó de brazos- ¿y ustedes son?

Esa última frase le pareció realmente conocida por el tono desinteresado que el sujeto había utilizado

Sakura dejó de mirarse los zapatos y dio media vuelta, un grito ahogado se le escapó de entre los labios al ver que se trataba de él ¡del chico de la discoteca!

-¿Tú… tú eres Uchiha?- soltó estupefacta

-Sasuke Uchiha ¿recuerdas?- musitó con la voz firme que tanto lo caracterizaba- Hola, Sakura

-¡¿Se conocen?!- Exclamó Tenten, atónita

-Se conocen más que bien- Susurró Ino divertida pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció al memorar lo que su amiga había hecho aquel día ¿él recordaría algo?

-Estamos en el cielo- Karin le murmuró en el oído a Tenten, el Uchiha menor le parecía completamente atractivo

-Hola- Sakura le devolvió el saludo y tontamente le extendió la mano educadamente

-Tanto tiempo buscándote- gruñó él rechazando el contacto bruscamente- tienes mucho que explicar

-¿Explicar?- repitió Sakura tragando grueso

-Deja de fingir- respondió con desprecio- comprendes bien lo que digo

-Yo no sé a que te…

-Hump, mejor cierra la boca- el Uchiha menor calló a Sakura sin nada de tacto

-¿Qué te sucede?- lo regañó Itachi sin poder evitar meterse en la conversación

-Buscamos trabajo- interrumpió Karin algo molesta por la atención que le profesaban a la peli rosa

-Nos vendría bien ser sus guardaespaldas- musitó Tenten consiguiendo la atención de los dos hermanos

-¿Qué?- soltaron los Uchiha enarcando una sola ceja, se miraron entre ellos y luego dejaron salir una sonora carcajada

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- explotó Sakura, de repente el miedo a que él recordara lo de esa noche había pasado a segundo plano ¡Se estaban burlando deliberadamente de ellas en sus propias caras!- les podemos demostrar lo fuertes que somos

Él no lo sabe- pensó la Haruno de pronto, sonriendo ampliamente- si recordara lo de la discoteca sabría de mi fuerza ¡Lo sabría!

-¿A si?- retó el Uchiha menor plantándose frente a la peli rosa

-Una pelea, tú contra mi- Sakura aceptó el desafío gustosa, dejando a Ino boquiabierta- ¿o es que tienen miedo de perder?

-Sería muy fácil, niña- argumentó Itachi intentando hacerla entrar en razón- Además mi hermano no golpea mujeres

-Acepto- habló Sasuke mirando a la peli rosa fijamente. Ella planeaba algo, él lo sabía y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de conocer que tan capaz era la chica- ¿reglas?

-Una sola- contestó Sakura- si gano tendrás que contratarnos

-¿Si pierdes?- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, de esas que derretían a cualquier mujer

-Nos vamos y no volveremos a molestarlos- respondió ella mientras rodaba los ojos, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

-No estoy de acuerdo- se negó el azabache metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, relajado- Si pierdes tendrán que hacer lo que el estúpido de mi hermano y yo digamos

-Bien- Haruno sonrió confiada, Itachi se sorprendió de que hubiera aceptado algo así sin pensárselo. El hombre de coleta se fue de allí, no tenía ni quería ver ese absurdo

Sakura fue la primera en atacar, intentó patearle en el estómago pero él fue más rápido y le atrapó el pie con una mano lanzándola contra el suelo. Antes de caer, Sakura se impulsó con los dedos extendidos de nuevo hacia arriba y lo miró atónita ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera detenido su movimiento sin ningún problema?

Sasuke quiso sujetarla del brazo pero Haruno lo golpeó en el abdomen mandándolo contra la pared. Cerró los ojos lamentando haberse portado tan ruda con el pobre humano pero es que ¡Él no le había dejado opción!

-Listo- dijo en voz alta sacudiéndose las manos

-Sigo aquí- escupió el Uchiha menor incorporándose

-¡Sakura!- gritó Ino furiosa- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Véncelo ya!

-Es tan torpe- masculló Karin apretando la boca enfadada- pensé que estaba en forma

-Cállate- le gritó Sakura- tu voz chillona me desconcentra

La mano de Sasuke en su cintura hizo desconcertar a la Haruno ¿Cómo se le había acercado tan rápido? Uchiha la haló hacia él y con un rápido movimiento la sujetó del cuello. La empujó hacia la pared y la atrapó entre el concreto y su persona

Era un humano ¡No era posible que fuera así de fuerte! Hace un año las cosas habían sido completamente diferentes, ahora él parecía tener el control

Sakura lo empujó como pudo sin éxito ¡Era frustrante! Sonrió planificando una nueva estrategia y sin saber que más hacer le pateó entre las piernas con todas sus fuerzas

Itachi regresaba en ese momento con una revista y su risa fue épica cuando observó a su hermano retorciéndose en el suelo mientras se sujetaba la parte noble del cuerpo

-Una mujer te esta ganando hermanito- se burló el mayor de los Uchiha

-Me cansé- gritó Karin golpeándole la nuca a Itachi, el hombre quedó desmayado enseguida- hemos estado aquí un buen tiempo y hasta ahora no he visto ningún guardaespaldas ¡acabemos con esto inmediatamente!

-¿Qué haces?- le riñó Sakura

-Lo que al parecer tú no puedes- masculló la pelirroja caminando hacia Sasuke que ya estaba de pie, iba a noquearlo pero él la sujetó de la muñeca y la dejó inconsciente con un golpe en la nuca al igual que ella había hecho con Itachi

-Pero qué…- susurró Tenten estupefacta, Sasuke desapareció para reaparecer frente a la castaña y volvió sus ojos antes negros a una tonalidad roja sangre con dos comillas pequeñas a los lados de la pupila. Ama cerró los ojos y Uchiha la sostuvo entre los brazos para depositarla en el suelo suavemente como había hecho con Karin

Sakura notó como había apretado los puños mientras dormía a Tenten, al parecer hacer eso le dolía porque rápidamente sus orbes volvieron a ser los de antes

-Eres un vampiro- afirmó Sakura frunciendo las cejas- ¿cómo?

-¿Cómo?- repitió antes de soltar una risa seca- es lo que quiero averiguar, idiota

-¡¿Y yo que tengo que ver?!- exclamó sorprendida de cómo la trataba, con Tenten y Karin había sido condescendiente pero a ella parecía despreciarla totalmente

-Por tu fuerza sé que no eres normal- empezó a explicarse- así que debes de tener algo que ver con lo que me pasó

-¿Eh?- se mostró confundida y eso lo exasperó

-Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba a punto de acostarme contigo y luego…

-Yo no…- quiso explicarse pero él la interrumpió desafiante

-No te atrevas a negarlo, Sakura- Sasuke se le acercó a una velocidad impresionante y se inclinó un poco para quedar a su misma altura- Si antes tenía mis dudas ahora sé que tú eres la causante

La peli rosa tragó grueso ante lo apegados que estaban, sentía el aliento del azabache contra la cara y podía oír sus latidos cardiacos como si fuesen los suyos propios. Se sonrojó e intentó apartarse pero él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le rosó los labios sin querer al halarla contra si

-¿Quieres saber por qué eres uno de nosotros? Pues bien, déjanos trabajar para ti- musitó Sakura audazmente, él se sorprendió por su agudeza pero por fuera no dejó que se notara

-Hump

Para sorpresa de la peli rosa, Sasuke sonrió. El Uchiha la miró fijamente a los ojos y aunque Sakura quería huirle la mirada, no lo hizo por orgullo. Sus orbes batallaron y ninguno parecía querer perder pero fue Uchiha quien deslizó sus orbes a la respingona nariz de la Haruno para detenerse sin ningún disimulo en los labios rosa que se encontraban a solo milímetros de los suyos

Irónicamente quiso besarla pero no lo hizo, con todo el autocontrol que le quedaba la soltó y se apartó dos pasos hacia atrás

-No- negó con su típica cara de poker- no dejaré que cuatro mujeres sean mis guardaespaldas

-Entonces no cuentes conmigo, no te diré nada de lo que quieres saber- amenazó la peli rosa con una sonrisa autosuficiente

-Sakura- la Yamanaka se interpuso entre ellos y la llevó consigo, a una distancia prudencial de Sasuke-¿Qué esta pasando?

-No lo sé- admitió la peli rosa, nerviosa- esto es malo Ino

-Lo convertiste tú, al morderlo- afirmó cubriéndose la boca atónita- tonta, debe de ser eso ¡No hay otra explicación!

-Ino, sabes tan bien como yo que no se transforma a un humano con solo morderlo- le recordó Haruno

-Deberíamos revisar los libros- explotó Yamanaka con los nervios de punta

-No, me se bien las reglas y no dudo de lo que te he dicho- afirmó segura de sus palabras

-Puedo escucharlas- musitó Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo, las miró a lo lejos realmente enfadado y Sakura deseo ahorcar a Ino en ese mismo momento por su imprudencia

-Nosotras…

-Acepto el trato, Sakura- la interrumpió sorprendiéndolas por sus palabras

-¿Ah si?- preguntó Haruno con los ojos abiertos exageradamente- quiero decir, claro, buena decisión Uchiha

¿No que las había estado oyendo? ¿Entonces por qué había dicho que si?


End file.
